Electro Spark And The Zompony Apocalypse
by Joshweiser22
Summary: In this sequel to the story "Electro Spark", Electro's cousins come for a visit! But what happens when they all get stranded in Stalliongrad, Poniet Union and release a Zompony Apocalypse on all of Equestria?
1. When Worlds Collide

**Chapter 1: When Worlds Collide**

"Achoo!" Electro Spark sneezed. She was sitting up in bed. Looking around, she noticed it was still the middle of the night. Her horn was weak but she still managed to cast a light spell. A bubble of light now surrounded her. She walked through a narrow hallway that she had crafted many years ago. Hay surrounding her every which way she went. A few more steps and she made it to the bathroom where she could clearly see she was sick. Red nose. Baggy eyes. Even her horn was drooping a bit. Whatever it was, a good night's sleep could probably take care of it for a little yellow filly Unicorn so she did just that. She got into bed and slowly started drifting off to...

"Electro! Are you ok!?" Electro heard someone yell from outside. Moaning, she got up and went to the door.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"It's us! Your cousins!"

Electro opened the door. "Aqua Splash, Pyro Flame, Ivy Blade! What are you all doing here!?" Electro asked, in a joyful way. She hadn't seen her family in such a long time.

A lot of things had happened to Electro previously. She used to live in Canterlot and go to a private school there where she had a friend named Dirty McDirtson. At first, they were the best of friends, but they fought every now and then it finally led to an ultimate showdown between the two ponies. Of course, this was when they were both 8. Electro ran away from home and started a new life in Ponyville. She built a hut out of mud, leaves, and straw and connected different necessities like light and water with her magic. Now she's 15 and of course, she made many new friends here and she actually saw Dirty here as well. They made up and now they are friends once again. As much as Electro wanted to go see her parents and the rest of her family again, there's just no way she could leave everything in Ponyville behind now.

"Grandma Ball had a vision," Aqua informed.

"A vision of you being very sick!" said Pyro with concern notable in her voice.

"But you know how Grandma's visions are..." said Ivy who even seemed a bit sad.

It was true. Their grandma, had the ability to see certain things in the future at key times but were always clouded. She never knew exactly what all her visions meant but she knew it was bad.

"But we came here to help you not get that sick!" they said simultaneously.

"Thank you, but I'm pretty sure it's just a cold. Still, it's great to see all of you again!" Electro smiled, though sniffling at the same time.

"Yes it is. And even if it's just a cold, we'll stay here just in case," said Aqua. The ponies gave each other a hug and Electro made a bed for each of them. She would have lots of fun now that her two lives were coming together.


	2. Zomponies

**Chapter 2: Zomponies**

A few days passed and Electro's cold was somehow getting worse. She was too weak to even get out of bed. Her cousins were all standing right next to her when there was a knock on the door. Pyro and Ivy went to go get it while Aqua stayed with Electro. They opened the door and saw Thunder Shock.

Thunder Shock was Electro Spark's brother and was 20 years old. She had also left him back in Canterlot but he returned a few months after she turned 15 and had been living with her ever since. Only problem is that he went on day-long journeys for his "job" and when Electro would ask what his jib was, all he could say was that is was confidential. Even their own parents didn't know what his job was, but they figured that as long as he was nice and smart, it didn't really matter. Electro and Thunder also had a little sister named Freezy Snowflake but Thunder said that it was wiser to leave her in Canterlot with their parents.

"Oh hey guys. What's up?" Thunder Shock asked.

"What's up!?" Pyro yelled.

"Your sister is extremely weak right now and you just come here _now_!?" Ivy now yelled.

"Hang on now, I was busy. Electro's sick?" Thunder asked.

"Is that Thunder?" Aqua asked from the other room. "Tell him to come in here quick,"

Everyone now gathered in Electro's room.

"Oh no. She doesn't look good. I need to warn our parents about this. I'll be back tomorrow!" Thunder said, trotting out of Electro's house leaving the cousins only to facehoof.

"We can't just leave her here," said Pyro

"We could use the hot air balloon we used to get here," Ivy suggested.

"Everybody, let's pick up Electro," Aqua said eagerly. They all put Electro on their backs and started walking out when Electro started trying to get off.

"Guys, i-it's alright. I got this," Electro said, legs shaking but managing to walk. They got to the hot air balloon and hopped in. Pyro Flame used her magic to create a flame for the balloon. They slowly started flying upwards. Electro Spark fell asleep while in the balloon when she heard thunder. "What was that!?" she asked. Her cousins were on opposite ends of the balloon, as far away from Electro as they could.

"Electro! Your horn is sending out random bursts of electricity!" Aqua yelled.

"Oh no...it must be because of the lightning. I feel a bit better now, though. Hopefully it wont cause too much troub-AH!" As Electro said these words, a burst of electricity was sent out and blew a hole in the balloon. It started falling, and fast.

"I'm so sorry!" Electro yelled.

"Don't worry, I got it!" now Ivy yelled. They had to yell as it was hard to hear over the strong wind of their fall. Ivy used his magic now and a giant tree grew from the ground which cushioned their fall. "Guys, I know where we are. We're far away from home,"

"Where are we!?" Aqua asked.

"Stalliongrad, Poniet Union" Ivy replied.

They were all left wide-eyed and started climbing down. The air was smoggy. It almost felt as though they were in a sewer. Then, they were surrounded. Tattered clothing, limbs hanging out, brains visible, all walking creepily towards them. They all knew what they were.

"Zomponies..."


	3. Conversion

**Chapter 3: Conversion**

Aqua's horn lit up and a giant waterfall appeared out of nowhere. It started drenching one side of the zomponies. "There! I've made an escape route! Follow me!" he said, running. Electro was too weak to run fast enough.

"Sorry Electro! We're going to get help!" Ivy said and soon the three were out of sight. Electro was once again surrounded by zomponies.

"Come on. Focus, Electro," she spoke to herself and her horn began to have electric sparks. She used to not be able to control her powers and had very strong bursts of electricity, knocking ponies unconscious but she recently gained control over them. It was still very hard to use in scary situations like this one. A ball of electricity grew and she blew it out in all directions, knocking a ring of zomponies down. She was too weak for another and collapsed, breathing heavily. She heard more zomponies coming, all saying "Brains..." very drowsily. She zapped one by one when she felt something tap her in the back. She turned around and saw a zompony right in front of her.

CHOMP! Electro heard the noise of the zompony biting into her flesh. Again and again from all directions and her vision started going blurry. She fell to the ground and could no longer control herself. She muttered the word "Brains..."


	4. The Spread

**Chapter 4: The Spread**

Electro, now also converted into a zompony, had some sort of new found power. She could feel it yet her true self wasn't conscious of it. Her magic was more powerful now and she teleported herself back to Ponyville and headed over to the Sugar Cube Corner. Inside, she found Hunter and Sheila sharing a cupcake together.

Electro had met Hunter around her 15th birthday and Sheila a few weeks afterward when she found out that they were actually father and daughter! They had all been friends ever since.

Electro used her magic once more and a huge fleet of zomponies appeared inside.

"Is that you, Electro?" Sheila asked.

"Sheila, stay away. That's Electro but she's a zompony, just back away," Hunter said. They backed up slowly but a zompony was right behind them. All that could be heard around the Sugar Cube Corner now were terrified screams. And it continued all around Ponyville.

_Meanwhile in Canterlot..._

"Mom! Dad! We need your help!" said Aqua. They were at their house in Canterlot. Their father, Snake Eyes, and their mother, Dark Shadow, turned around and asked them what they needed. After explaining the whole incident, Dark knew she was the only one who could help. She had a cutie mark of a potion flask representing the ability to create a potion of any kind to heal. Snake also could also help normally but only when trying to harm. His cutie mark was a poison flask representing the ability to create poison of any kind to harm.


	5. The Vicious Cure

**Chapter 5: The Vicious Cure**

Dark got working on the potion while Electro's cousins went to her old house in Canterlot to warn her parents. They opened the door and her parents were right there. Electro's father's name was Humid Oasis while her mother's was Abby Normal.

"Oh good, you're here. We need your mother's help, quick," Humid said.

"It's alright, Uncle Humid. She's already making a potion to help Electro," said Pyro.

"We're going to need more help than that. There's been an infestation of zomponies in Ponyville. I don't know if there's anyone left!" yelled Abby. She threw a newspaper article at them.

"_Zomponies rampage Ponyville!_" was the title. "Did Thunder Shock tell you about this?" Aqua asked.

"No, I thought he was with you," Humid replied.

"Strange. I guess he's doing his normal work that he always does. Let's go check on my mom," Ivy said. They all headed toward Snake and Dark's house again.

"There. It's done," said Dark, handing a potion to Aqua. "Give it to Zecora, only she will know what to do with it," And with that they were off.

There was a secret passage to get to the EverFree Forest without going to Ponyville first, which they took and while avoiding the poison joke plants, they went straight for Zecora's hut. They knocked on the door. "Zomponies beware, but come closer if you dare!" a voice from inside said.

"Is that you Zecora!? Don't worry we're not zomponies! We need your help!" Pyro yelled.

The door opened. "Three ponies I have never seen, coming here for a vaccine?" Zecora asked.

"I'm Aqua!"

"I'm Pyro!"

"And I'm Ivy!"

"We're Electro Spark's cousins. You might have seen her around Ponyville that past few years?" said Aqua.

"Ah yes, a sweet pony she is. Please come in my house, as it is," Zecora said and Electro's cousins followed.

"My mom makes potions just like you do Zecora. She says that this can cure the zomponies!" Aqua said.

"Cure a zompony it can, but to cure an invasion, you'll need a plan. One can not simply cure an invasion but trickery can be used as persuasion. An bit of this potion to each of you and they'll want to bite you too. One bite of you and they'll become anew," Zecora explained.

"So you want us to drink the potion and get turned into zomponies!?" Ivy questioned, terrified.

"With drinking the potion, you will not be turned. Instead, bite them. Now, this meeting is adjourned" Zecora said. She walked them to the door and closed it behind them.

"Well, what do you think?" asked Pyro.

"I'm not too sure..." said Ivy.

Aqua looked at the two of them. "Guys. We have no choice. Do we want to save Electro? Do we want to save Ponyville? Do we want to save all of Equestria!?" Aqua started drinking the potion but left enough for his siblings. Pyro grabbed the potion and also drank it followed by Ivy.

"Weird, I don't _feel_ any different," Pyro said with a confused look on his face.

"Me neither," Ivy said.

They all started heading for Ponyville when they saw the destruction that had taken place here. Buildings destroyed. Fires everywhere. The town was literally in ruins. That's when they saw Electro Spark. Standing in the middle of the road was Electro Spark curled up in a ball.

"Stop. Stop," Electro kept repeating. It was too hard to do anything. Even too hard to think. Her body was that of a zompony's and she couldn't control it but somehow, her own willpower was stopping herself.

"Electro Spark! We have a cure!" Aqua yelled.

Electro looked up. "Aqua! Get away!" Electro yelled back but it broke her concentration. She was a full-fledged zompony once more and started walking towards her cousins. Ivy started running.

"Ivy! Remember what Zecora said!" Pyro yelled.

"We have to let it happen," Aqua said, walking up to Electro now. "ARGH!" he yelled out in pain. Regardless of the potion and not getting turned into a zompony, a bite was a bite and Electro had clearly bit him. He grabbed onto his arm that was bleeding a bit and looked at Electro. She had collapsed on the floor and was now opening her eyes.

"Wh-what happened?" Electro asked. "Aqua!" She jumped, tackled, and hugged him. Then she saw the bite mark on Aqua's arm. "Oh, Aqua, I'm so sorry!"

"It's alright Electro, but now we need your help in changing everybody back," Aqua said.

Pyro and Ivy came running towards them now. "Aqua, you didn't have to do that," Pyro said.

"Yeah, Zecora said we just had to bite them, not get bitten ourselves!" Ivy added.

"That's true. That's all you need to do Electro. Now that you're cured, you can bite others and turn them back," Aqua said. Electro nodded and they continued healing. With that potion within them, they couldn't be stopped. And sure enough, everyone was back to normal within a few hours and life returned to normal.


	6. A New Life

**Chapter 6: A New Life**

The next morning, Thunder Shock arrived at Electro's house. Her's was the only one not built very well so there was not much the zomponies could do to make it worse. Her cousins were staying with her now. "Electro Spark. Open up. I have a letter here from our parents," he said.

"Oh, hey Thunder Shock! What's it about?" Electro asked.

"I'm not sure. They told me not to read it until I got here," Thunder replied.

Electro's cousins gathered to here what it said as well. Electro opened it and began reading:

_Dear family in Ponyville,_

_ We have talked to Aqua, Pyro, and Ivy's parents as well and we have all decided we want you all to return to Canterlot today. We can not risk you all getting involved in another incident like yesterday's. You will all be attending Canterlot's School For Gifted Unicorns, excluding Thunder Shock as he has already completed all of his studies. Regardless, he must still accompany you to Canterlot. We hope to see you soon._

_Sincerely,_

_ Humid Oasis_

_ Abby Normal_

Electro looked around. Thunder Shock wasn't even there anymore. "Great. Now what will I tell them?" she asked. She looked down to think clearly. She couldn't disobey her parents. She had never done it before. She _had_ to go to Canterlot now. But what about all her friends in Ponyville? "One second everybody, I need to say goodbye,"

Electro Spark headed out and started going to each of her friend's houses, one by one. Shadow Flash, Kuroi Shiroi, Shadow Flame, and even some ponies she had only met once. She saved the one she wanted to talk to most for last. "Hunter, you home?" she asked, knocking on his door. It opened.

"Hey Electro. What's going on?" Hunter said, seeing the expression on Electro's face.

"I-I need to tell you something before I go," Electro said.

"Go where?" Hunter asked.

"I'm leaving Ponyville, Hunter. My parents need me to return to Canterlot. They're afraid I might get myself into trouble here," Electro continued.

Hunter laughed a bit. "Yeah, heh, I can see that,"

Electro looked straight at him and Hunter noticed that this was no laughing matter. He had never seen Electro so serious before. "Please, continue,"

"I need to tell you something that I just don't know how to say," Electro said. "I really like you Hunter. I think I may even lo-" she got cut off.

"Who is that pony, sweety?" said a mare's voice. Electro felt heartbroken. There was a female griffon standing behind Hunter now.

"I-I'm sorry, Electro," said Hunter as a tear came rolling down Electro's cheek.

"Are you okay, Electro?" asked Sheila who had just walked into the room.

Electro kneeled down. "Yes, little one, I'm fine. I have to go on a very long trip and I don't know when I'll be back. Take care." Electro walked out. She ran back home crying. "Alright everyone. It's time to go," Electro said. Her cousins saw her crying.

"Why are you crying, Electro?" asked Pyro.

"It's nothing. Let's go," Electro replied. Her cousins shrugged and went along with it. They took the hot air balloon to Canterlot and went straight to Electro's old house.

"Wow, I haven't seen this place in a long time..." Electro said, gazing upon her old house in which she lived in before she moved to Ponyville. It was a royal mansion. Five floors, servants, the rich pony life. It's what every pony dreamed of! But none of it really mattered to Electro. She always had a way of looking beyond these things. "Mom, dad, I'm home,"

Humid and Abby opened the door for Electro and her cousins. They had their greetings and caught up on so much lost time. Electro really missed her friends back in Ponyville but at least she was now here with family. The phrase she probably heard the most that day was "Goodness! Electro! You've grown so much!"

Electro's parents were speedy people and had her in school the very next day. This was a private school so they all had to wear uniforms. Uniforms that Electro really didn't like. It seemed too "perfect" for her standards. Bow tie, ponytail mane, etc.

Electro made it to her first class where the teacher had their back turned to the class. Suddenly, he disappeared. Electro looked around. The teacher was now behind her. He stared deep into Electro's eyes. "Teacher? Are you alright?" Electro asked. The teacher pony's face went straight into Electro's neck and she could feel a little blood dripping out. Aqua, Pyro, and Ivy, who were in her class immediately stood up to see what just happened. The teacher ran off and outside of the classroom, they could hear wings. They looked back to Electro's blank expression on her face which soon turned to an evil grin. Electro's purple mane started changing colors. It was now a blend of black and white. He horn became sharp and her teeth started moving when fangs appeared.

Aqua, Pyro, and Ivy looked at each other and spoke in unison.

"Vampony..."


	7. Credits

**Actual Show Credits:**

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic:**

**Created by:**

Lauren Faust

**Written by:**

Lauren Faust

Amy Keating Rogers

Cindy Morrow

Chris Savino

Meghan McCarthy

Charlotte Fullerton

M. A. Fullerton

Dave Polsky

Merriwether Williams

**Directed by:**

Jayson Thiessen

James Wootton

**Executive Producers:**

Lauren Faust

Chris Bartleman

Blair Peters

Kirsten Newlands

Beth Stevenson

Stephen Davis

**Composers:**

William Kevin Anderson

Daniel Ingram

Steffan Andrews

**Voice Actors:**

Tara Strong

Ashleigh Ball

Andrea Libman

Tabitha St. Germain

Cathy Weseluck

Nicole Oliver

Michelle Creber

Meadeleine Peters

Claire Corlett

John de Lancie

**Production Companies:**

DHX Media/Vancouver

Hasbro Studios

Top Draw Animation

**Distributor:**

The Hub

**FanFiction Credits:**

**Written by:**

Joshua Simon

**Shows Used:**

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own the rights to anything that is or is related to My Little Pony.

**Final Comment:**

**Thank you to everyone who read and enjoyed my fanfiction! It was so much fun to write this fanfiction so I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you again!**


End file.
